Time Switch
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo comes home one day, only to be tackled by a girl with cat ears calling her 'Mommy'. Telling you more will ruin everything, so please R&R!


**Time Switch**

Ichigo walked home slowly. She had just quit Café Mew Mew, after a large fight mainly about how badly Ryou treated her. He claimed he treated her just fine; Ichigo told him straight out that if that was his idea of 'just fine', she was leaving, and she did.

When she went in the door, she was tackled by a small girl about the height of her knee, who cried happily, "Mommy! You're home!"

Totally confused, Ichigo asked, "Mommy?" She looked at the girl clinging to her, and noticed she had cat ears and a tail, along with Ichigo's red hair. To Ichigo's shock, however, the girl didn't have brown or black eyes; her eyes were golden, like Kisshu's.

She snapped out of thinking when the girl said, "Oh… I forgot, I'm not supposed to be born yet. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but can you tell me what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

The little girl got off her, and said, "We have to find Daddy and Higashi first. Daddy needs to hear this too, and Higashi's too little to tell him. I'm Anzu, by the way. Oh, and are you still with that baka treehugger?"

"If you mean Aoyama, he broke up with me for no reason today," Ichigo said.

Anzu's eyes widened. "We have to find Daddy fast then!" she said. "The portal machine's not broken yet, is it?"

"No, it's under my bed," Ichigo said. "I suppose that means your dad is Kisshu?"

"Yup!" Anzu said happily. "Come on, let's go!" She took Ichigo's hand and dragged her upstairs to her room, then looked under the bed, and pulled out a bag. "Jeez Mommy, when was the last time you cleaned under here?" Anzu asked. "Is this why you don't have much of a problem with my room being a little messy?"

"Uh… maybe?" Ichigo said. She took the portal machine out of the bag, and set it to get her to Kisshu. Then she opened up a portal, and looked at Anzu. Anzu took her hand and pulled her into the portal.

They landed in a bedroom, and found Kisshu sitting on the bed with a two-year-old boy who looked a lot like him, except for the fact that he had Ichigo's brown eyes. They both looked up when they heard the teleportation, and the little boy cried out, "Mommy! Zu-zu!"

"Koneko-chan, do you have any idea what's going on?" Kisshu asked. "This little guy appeared out of nowhere calling me 'Daddy', and spent the last fifteen minutes crying for someone named 'Zu-zu'."

"I honestly have no clue what's going on," Ichigo said. "I got tackled the minute I walked in the door by Anzu, who said we needed to find you for some reason."

"Anzu?" Kisshu asked.

"Hi Daddy!" Anzu said happily. "I can explain what's going on. Mommy, you might want to sit down, it's a bit of a long explanation."

Ichigo went and sat on the bed with Kisshu and the little boy, and Anzu did the same. "Zu-zu!" the little boy said happily, and threw himself at Anzu. Anzu settled him on her lap, and said, "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Ikisatashi Anzu, and this is my little brother, Higashi. We're both from the year 2019. And you two are going to be our parents."

"Does that mean in the future I get to marry Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, after the baka treehugger dumped Mommy, she decided after a while to try dating you instead, and you two eventually got married and had me and Higashi," Anzu said. "We're named in honor of your parents, since Mommy's parents abandoned her. But the reason we're here is so we can change the past so Cyniclonia won't fall to the humans."

"Now I'm really confused," Ichigo said.

"After Daddy killed Deep Blue, he took you back to Cyniclonia with him, since your parents had decided they didn't want to be parents anymore," Anzu said. "Deep Blue was only using Daddy, Uncle Pai, and Uncle Taruto as pawns in his plot to take over the universe, so Daddy killed him, and formed a truce with Mommy and her team. Blondie didn't want that, though, so Keiichiro locked him up until after you both had left for Cyniclonia. You all got hailed as heroes for saving the planet, and the next few years were pretty peaceful; you guys built a city aboveground, and about five years after it was finished, you two got married. I was born about three years later, and then you had Higashi when I was six. Soon after Higashi was born, though, Uncle Pai received word from Aunt Lettuce that Blondie was gathering an army to attack Cyniclonia. Uncle Pai sent Uncle Taruto back to Earth to get Aunt Lettuce and Aunt Pudding, but it was too late; Blondie found out about Aunt Lettuce's warning, and killed her and Aunt Pudding. Uncle Taruto barely made it off of Earth alive. He did manage to find out what Blondie had done, though."

"What did Blondie do?" Kisshu asked.

"He infused most of Tokyo's citizens with animal DNA, and brainwashed them into helping him," Anzu said. "The only people who didn't go along were Mommy's friends Moe and Miwa. They found Mommy's portal machine and came to Cyniclonia to help fight. Unfortunately, the portal machine broke after they got there, so they got stuck. They told Uncle Pai everything they knew, which unfortunately wasn't much. No one really knows how Blondie infused that many people with animal DNA, or how he brainwashed the entire city. Moe and Miwa found out that his plan was to wipe out the Cyniclons completely, and take over Cyniclonia. Earth was getting very polluted, and it was hard for some people to live there."

Anzu paused, then continued, "Daddy was the best warrior, so Hideki-sama appointed him General of the Cyniclonian Army. Mommy wanted to fight too, but she couldn't leave me and Higashi alone, so both Moe and Miwa took her place."

Anzu paused again, then said, "Daddy got the warning that ships were approaching Cyniclonia the day before Higashi's second birthday, and gathered all his troops together, but the attack came before he could give out any orders, and the humans pretty much gained the upper hand. Right now in our time, the war is still going, but the humans are winning."

"But what can we do to stop this?" Ichigo asked.

"Moe and Miwa think the key is in destroying the Café and all its equipment," Anzu said. "Killing Blondie will help too, but the first step is destroying any chance he has of actually going through with the plan."

"Destroying the equipment seems logical, but why the building?" Kisshu asked.

"There's equipment for spying everywhere, and the winged cat on the roof might have something to do with the red light that hit the original five Mew Mews," Anzu said. "The entire building is technically a fire hazard anyways, according to Miwa. One spark in the wrong place, and the entire place would go up in smoke."

Kisshu looked like he was thinking, then asked, "Koneko-chan, is there anyone at the Café now?"

"Just Ryou and Keiichiro, to my knowledge," Ichigo said. "What are we doing about Keiichiro?"

"I'll send him here, and you can explain this while I blow up the Café and kill Blondie," Kisshu said.

"Make sure to get the Mew Aqua out before the Café blows," Ichigo said. "It's in a safe on the back wall of Ryou's lab."

"Okay," Kisshu said, and teleported off. Ichigo, Anzu and Higashi settled down to wait.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu landed in the basement of Café Mew Mew, and found Ryou and Keiichiro in the lab. They both looked up, startled, as Kisshu snapped his fingers. Keiichiro disappeared, and Ryou snarled, "What did you do with him?"

"That's none of your concern," Kisshu said calmly. Then he lunged at Ryou, and stabbed him through the heart before he could move. Leaving him to die, Kisshu went to a safe on the back wall, and ripped the door off. He found a box inside, and looked in it. There was a ton of Mew Aqua inside, and he sent the box to his room. Then he concentrated, and sensing there was no one else in the Café besides him who was still alive, he created an energy ball and sent it at the computers. They started to spark, and Kisshu teleported upstairs, then started setting everything on fire. Finally he teleported above the Café, and destroyed the winged cat. He heard a bunch of explosions inside the Café, and flew up higher, watching as the flames turned everything into ashes. There was a huge explosion a few minutes later, and Kisshu quickly teleported right before it hit him.

_**Back at the ship: **_Ichigo and Anzu had explained everything to Keiichiro, and were waiting for Kisshu to come back.

Suddenly Kisshu teleported in, and said, "The whole place exploded, and I destroyed the winged cat on the roof. And I killed Blondie."

"Great," Ichigo said. "We explained everything to Keiichiro, and the Mew Aqua is on your desk."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Now we just need to deal with Deep Blue."

"His human host is that baka treehugger," Anzu said. "If you kill him, Deep Blue will also die."

"Good to know," Kisshu said.

"Be careful," Ichigo told him.

"I will," Kisshu promised, and teleported out.

Keiichiro sighed, and Ichigo and Anzu looked at him. "So much for my promise to Professor Shirogane…" he said gloomily.

"Look at it this way; you're stopping two wars by letting Blondie die," Anzu said. "Besides, Miwa said that you were the only one who opposed Ryou's decision to invade Cyniclonia, and he killed you for it. After the Mew Project became a success, he stopped caring about your friendship. The Ryou you knew a few years ago isn't the person he is now. He's a monster now. And on top of that, he's a real jackass."

"Language," Ichigo said without really thinking about it. "Eight-year-olds shouldn't be using bad language."

"Sorry Mommy," Anzu said sheepishly. "That's what Daddy calls him- among other things."

"That's Kisshu for ya," Ichigo sighed.

Kisshu teleported in a few minutes later, and Ichigo glared at him. "What?" Kisshu asked defensively.

"Rule number one about childcare: NO SWEARING!" Ichigo said.

"I'm confused," Kisshu said.

"Anzu used a bad word, and claims you swear a lot," Ichigo said. "When we really have these two, I expect you to do a better job controlling your language."

Kisshu started sulking. Suddenly Anzu and Higashi started to shimmer, and Ichigo asked, "What's happening?"

"Everything's apparently been made right; we have to go now," Anzu said, picking up Higashi. "Try to get along, and we'll see you again someday!"

"Bye!" Ichigo said as the two children vanished. Kisshu waved.

When they were gone, Keiichiro said, "Well, that was…. interesting."

"Yup," Ichigo said. She looked at Kisshu, who still looked a bit sulky, and asked, "Would a kiss make it better?"

Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo kissed him.

**Okay, this is an idea I got from Twerkinghellokitty a loooong time ago, and I just found it while I was cleaning out my Gmail inbox. I hope she and all of you enjoy it! **


End file.
